Naruto: Who Said Life Sucks?
by WhyNotNow55
Summary: Naruto and Hinata decide to find the best way to pass the time during Iruka's boring lectures. As well as other assorted Naruto one shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! To my first upload. No idea how this will end up, or where it will even go. But have fun! It will just be some fun sexy ideas I've had recently.**

All in all it was a pretty normal day. Naruto was nodding off in class as usual, Sasuke was sitting quietly in the front with his perfect posture, Ino and Sakura were glaring at each other. And Hinata was... missing. While normally Naruto may not have noticed something like this, especially with how incredibly boring Iruka-sensei's lectures could be. Today wasn't a normal day.

Because if you were sitting row that is the entirely empty excluding Naruto, you might see that he wasn't actually sleeping with his head on his desk. But looking down at a small blob on dark blue, almost black, hair. And if you looked even closer you would see that Naruto had is pants around his ankles, and what looked to be an extremely thick adult arm where his dick should be.

 **-Naruto-**

I don't really remember when these blowjobs started exactly. But once I found Hinata masturbating to a picture of me in the woods it has been happening more and more frequently. I can feel her tongue on my tip, swirling back and forth, collecting any and all pre-cum that came out of my tip. She slowly started to work at the nearly two foot long appendage, putting the bulbous, spongy head into her mouth. I started to gently rock my hips in an attempt to communicate that I wanted her to take more, even though I know she can't do so of her own accord. But nevertheless she started to work more into her mouth, and eventually her throat.

As my dick begins to reach the back of her mouth I ever so slowly reach one hand down and put it on the back of her head. Massaging her scalp slowly, and gently grasping at her hair. And as I can hear Iruka-sensei, seemingly in the background, raise his voice a good bit more for some important piece of information in his lecture. I grab her hair roughly and shove her head down on my dick. Forcing nearly six more inches into her mouth and down her throat, as well as the three inches already in her mouth. The now gentle gluk gluk gluk of her throat constricting and choking on my dick, like music to my ears.

"That's right Hinata, take it in your throat, you dirty whore" I say, only audible enough for her to hear. "You're a dirty slut who likes sucking dick in front of all these people". My hand still on the back of her head, grabbing her hair in a death grip. Shoving her face even farther on a cock that would put a horse to shame. I can feel the massive bulge in her throat from my cock rubbing against my legs as she bobs her head almost violently. Now nearing an entire foot of cock down her throat, if I look down and strain my head just enough I can see the outline of my cock just above her breasts, nearly popping her rib cage out.

The hard ring of the bell surprises me enough to accidentally force another inch or two down Hinata's tight slutty throat. "Alright class, you may leave for lunch now". I hear Iruka say from the front of the class. And moments after everyone in the classroom, save myself and obviously Hinata, get up and walk out. I gently move my body to make it that much harder to see Hinata under my row of connected desks, as the other students walk by glancing at me.

Now that the room is empty I can get a little more rough. Sitting back in my chair I begin to drag Hinata's head, up and down my massive shaft at a much quicker pace than before. "Oh yeah, you little slut, how many times have you came under that desk just from sucking me off?".

A much louder and more fervent *Gluk* gluk* *gluk* *gluk* filling the room as she chokes down nearly fifteen inches of my massive appendage. The bulge in her throat expanding to new heights for the day. And a now rather large puddle forming on the floor below her only panty clad lower half. "Hinata, prepare your throat. We are going to try something a little new". Having never taken the entirety of my cock before, I just decided that now is the perfect time to truly try. Bringing my other hand down to the back of her head, and firmly locking eyes with her seemingly innocent white eyes. I began to force her head down, and my hips up. Violently.

The sound of spit and choking, as well as a much for rough sucking sound than earlier now filled the room. As I shoved nearly eighteen inches of thick cock down her throat. I stood up to get the last four inches in. A bulge now appearing through her neck and down into her breasts. As I used all of my power and weight to shove my dick down her throat. A moan of near constant ecstasy now being released from her throat, only further adding to my own pleasure. I feel her hands come up to grab my ass and shove her face onto my horse cock even harder than earlier. Her nose barely an inch from my crotch. Just the smallest tip of her tongue poking out of her mouth against my shaft. Her jaw, now almost definitely dislocated from taking my thick beast.

With one final push I bottom out in her throat, and cum gallons. Filling her stomach to the brim. All the while her throat is spasming on my dick, begging for air, all the while she orgasms violently. Covering the ground below her in glistening fluids. She now fights me gently to be let off of my massive monster erection while I continue to fill her stomach with my thick baby batter. As I finish her legs give out below her, causing her to fall off of my dick, the satisfying sight of the bulge in her throat receding as she tumbles to the ground.

My dick still hard, I grab her by the waste and in a gentle fashion, roughly shove her face into the desk in front of me. Eliciting an excited and tired moan from the lithe girl in front of me. As I grab her big bouncy ass and raise it a little more to expose her glistening pussy, I raise me dick to meet her. Gently poking the rod into her warm box I begin teasing her.

"Naruto..." I couldn't understand the incoherent mumbles following my name.

Leaning forward, as to not only shove the tip into her, but to better hear what she is saying. "What was that?" I whisper into her ear.

"Naruto, put it in my ass". She says, barely audible enough for me to hear her. Hearing this I pull out of her pussy, with an audible sigh, and line up with her tiny puckered asshole. Pushing against it gently, and receiving little to no give in entering. I spit on her puckered anus, and dip my dick back into her wet pussy to better lube my dick. Shoving harder this time, able to fit the entire head inside. I hear a light squeal come from Hinata, and then a deep shuddering come from her lower half.

Her head turns back, locking eyes with me, she gives a small nod. And I sheath my dick inside of her. Forcing nearly eight inches inside on the first pump. Stopping for a second I take the time to mutter out "You like this don't you, you just love feeling the burn of my dick in your ass?". And suddenly her weight drops, and I have to hold her by the hips because she came so hard she can't work properly. Thrusting forward into her ass, sheathing another four or so inches into her tight ass, as well as pushing her body more onto the desk. I begin to saw my dick in and out of her barely lubed asshole. The moans escaping her mouth earlier turning in to screams, I move my hand up to cover her mouth and muffle them.

Thrusting in as hard as I can, and then flipping her over on to her back and ass. I can now see the massive bulge in her stomach from my dick in her fat ass. With one hand over her mouth, and the other on her waist to hold her in place I begin to force my dick deeper into her ass and stomach. The bulge becoming more and more prominent. I can feel her screaming against my hand. And when I suddenly bottom out in her ass, all two feet. The screaming stops, her ass tightens to the point at which I can't breath. And juices flow out of her pussy at a rate in which I have never seen before. Soon I can't hold back and start to fill her ass with cum. It's freely flowing out around my cock, and making a large mess on the floor around us. Looking up from her ass and pussy I can see her head lulled back in absolute ecstasy, as I finish ejaculating inside of her ass.


	2. Chapter 2 Naruto x Ino

**Well I'm back, to tell the truth didn't really expect to do this again. But hey, apparently people actually like it. But that's beyond the point. And to those who are saying that his dick size is unrealistic, and actually impossible... No fucking duh, I did that on purpose, because some people are in to that. If you can have furries (no problem if you are one, just an example) then you can have an imaginary person with a massive dick. And by the way, I have decided all of these stories are non-linear and don't coexist, although all of them are in the ninja world.**

Sitting in what is probably the most dull classroom to ever exist, in the history of ever. Listening to the most boring lecture to ever be spoken, in the most boring tone ever used. Is one Uzumaki Naruto, impatiently tapping his foot for a certain someone to give him the signal. A signal that when given, will let him escape from the utter boredom. And have some fun.

Interrupting his train of thought was Ino Yamanaka, sitting in the front row, raising her hand asking to go to the bathroom. And as she walked up the tiered classroom, passed Naruto in the far back, she quietly coughed. What would seem to be just a small cough, was actually the signal Naruto was waiting for. One cough for the girl bathroom, two for the boys.

 **\- Naruto -**

Fucking finally! I have been waiting for hours for Ino to leave the room. Now all I have to do is wait a few minutes and ask to go to the bathroom as well.

Dear kami! It feels like hours, but it's only been three minutes. Whatever it has been long enough. "Iruka-Sensei, may I be excused to go to the restroom" I raised my hand and asked.

Letting out a deep sigh "Fine, just don't wander".

Nodding my head I quickly make my way out of the classroom and down the stairs to the floor below us, where all the classrooms are empty and the only rooms in use are the bathrooms. Opening the door to the males restroom and quickly locking it behind me. I quickly check under the stalls to look for Ino, and to make sure we are alone. Only finding the stall Ino is currently occupying, I quickly moved to open the door.

Only to find Ino on her knee's, with her mouth open, facing me. "My mouth is ready for your cock Naruto-Sama". Kami she is a cock tease. Loving the perfectly balanced sexy and submissive streak she has. I quickly takes off my pants, leaving only my underwear. My heavy cock straining against the relatively thin fabric. As my hands lower to my underwear to remove it, Ino grabs my hands softly, and moves them away. Hands still holding mine she moves her head in, gently nipping and sucking at my now rather massive bulge, through my underwear. Eventually deciding enough is enough. I rather forcefully reverse the hold she has on my hands, bringing her hands above her head, while I hold them together in that position with one hand.

"Getting a little impatient, are we?" she says in a sultry fashion, as I continue to force her hands together. I reach for my underwear, removing them quickly, and let my nearly bicep thick cock swing out in a rather wide arc. While not fully hard, it now stands at a rather impressive eleven inches. Her eyes are immediately drawn to it, awestruck at the size, no matter how many times she has seen it in her rather short life. She quickly opens her mouth, smalls globs of saliva gathering, and subconsciously licks her lips a small bit.

"Look who's impatient now". I say, grabbing my cock at the base. And while not too hard, I smack the right side of her face with it a few times. Then doing so again, only this time I drag it across her face, back and forth a few times. And as my beast gets close to her mouth she moves her head in attempts to capture it in her supple lips, licking and nipping at it. Anything to get it.

Finally I let go of her hands, letting them fall to her side almost lifelessly. Grabbing her by the head to steady her, and I smack her face with my now nearly thirteen inch cock, much heavier than it was at the beginning, and still harder. Getting only a soft moan and a resounding smack of flesh hitting flesh. I finally let Ino's waiting mouth catch the tip of my dick. She quickly engulfed a few more inches. Sucking like her life depends on it. Grabbing on to her head, and pivoting our bodies so that her back was facing the wall of the stall, I started to rather gently rock my hips back and forth. Slowly allowing her to grow accustomed to the girth, before I begin the real fun.

Hearing what sounds like Ino moaning my name with a mouthful of cock, I lose it. Grabbing on to her hair much tighter with both hands, and I begin to forcefully fuck my cock into her mouth, and down her throat. The sound of her throat gagging on my dick, hearing her suck and slurp with a not so gentle *gluk* *gluk* *gluk*, as well as the copious amounts of saliva dripping out of her mouth and onto my cock. All add to the intense pleasure from her already warm and wet mouth. After a few minutes, I have managed to lodge ten inches into her throat, creating a massive bulge, sexily running down the entire length of her throat. Becoming annoyed by the three inches still outside of her mouth, I wrap my right hand in her hair, and move my left down to her throat. Feeling my cock in her esophagus.

Forcing her head down onto my cock almost violently, I can feel the entrance to her stomach at the tip of my cock. What was once a gentle *gluk* *gluk* *gluk*, is now replaced with the sound of Ino, moaning heavily and slurping on my stationary cock as it sits in her throat. Pulling out of her mouth almost entirely, until only the tip is left in. The sight of the bulge in her throat receding sending waves of pleasure down my cock. I move both hands back to her hand and wrap them in her hair. Grabbing her hair almost painfully tight, I force my cock into her mouth and throat as hard as I can. Going balls deep once again, coming out halfway, and then back to forcing my entire cock down her throat. Falling in to a steady rhythm of me fucking her face. I begin to feel her throat spasm more then it usually does, and look down to see a massive puddle form below her naked form, in between her knees on the hard bathroom floor.

"Kami Ino, are you getting off on sucking my dick?" I say, holding her head down on my cock. Eventually letting go of her head, allowing her to remove my cock from her throat, and eventually her mouth. Grabbing her and moving her down onto her hands and knees, putting my hand in between her shoulder blades and pushing her down, so she has her head down and ass up. Grabbing my dick by its base and lining up with her wet entrance.

"You're just a whore, a whore who enjoys being fucked in dirty restrooms. Aren't you?" I say, teasing her entrance with my cock. Using my free hand to keep her from backing up on my thick meat pole. Leaning in to her I whisper "Say it, admit to being a whore who loves my cock".

"I love..." She whispers so low I can't hear.

"What was that?" I say, prodding her entrance once again.

"I'm a whore who loves your cock!" She screams, finally giving in to her inner desires. Immediately I push in, forcing my entire length inside of her in one quick motion. Wrapping a hand around her stomach, I can feel the bulge in her lower abdomen. Gripping her tighter I begin to quickly work my way in and out of her well prepared pussy. Feeling her tighten to the point at which I can't move inside of her anymore, I let the feeling of her orgasm wash over me. Pulling out, hearing an audible sigh from Ino at the loss of her pleasure toy.

Moving my cock upwards, to prod at her backdoor. Slowly pushing the tip into her tight canal, forcing a not so gentle cry from Ino's mouth. "Damn it Naruto, I've never had anything in there, you know that!".

"That's the point", I grunt out, busy forcing more of my cock into her tight unused ass. Using the ample amount of fluids from her pussy as a lubricant, as well as the large amounts of pre-cum already supplied by my cock. Moving my hips up farther, yet angling down to keep the few inches of cock in her ass that I worked to force in. I quickly force my hips down as hard as I can, meeting hers hips in a moment of sensual bliss. Forcing her hips down into the ground, she arches her back upwards in a mixture of pleasure in pain from being so incredibly full. Eliciting both whimpers of pain, and moans of pleasure. The sight of her back arched causes me to finally fall over the edge.

Filling her ass with massive amounts of cum. I can see the bulge in her stomach from my cock, and feel the massive amounts of cum squirting out her tight ass as it chokes my thick cock. "KAMI YES!", she moans out, apparently loving the feeling of my cum filling her previously virgin bowels.

I pull out of her, letting her ass gape open about an inch, still leaking copious amounts of cum from the now well used hole. Falling down next to her, pulling her over on to my chest. Letting her and myself rest from the strenuous activities that just occurred. Her head turns up a little to allow her blue eyes to meet mine. "Iruka-sensei is going to be so pissed", she mutters to me.

I nod a few times "Worth it".


	3. Just Some Weird Shit

**Well, now that I have your attention. I am going to immediately alienate a portion of you with some weird shit, (Girls With Dicks).**

 **\- Naruto -**

Being woken up rather abruptly from my sweet sweet dream by the sound of someone knocking on my door. Opening my eyes and staring at the ceiling, I can only hear Sakura's voice yelling at me to get my fat ass up.

SHIT, I'M FUCKING LATE! My alarm clock must of not gone off. Quickly rushing out of bed and to the door, I swing it open in a wide arc. "I'm so sorry Sakura-chan! My alarm clock must of not gone off!". I quickly say apologetically. Although judging by the look on her face, that's not what she was focusing on. Becoming quickly confused I glance around for a minute, until I look down. And, in the midst of my panic, I forgot to put pants on. So I'm sitting in front of Sakura, in only boxers, with some pretty painful morning wood that I am just now taking note of.

Further judging the way she is staring directly at it, I decide to go with a little more risky course of action. Grabbing her by the waist, and carrying her into my bedroom. About halfway into my room she begins to squirm around a little, as if she was struggling, but didn't want to break free. Quickly throwing her down onto the bed on her back, I begin to grind on her. Slowly taking her short dress off, with her surprisingly willing help. After it is off, I pull a kunai out from behind my bedpost, and cut off the wrapping over her breasts. Freeing her rather small breasts, barely able to fill my hands. I lean in and we begin kissing heavily, and rather clumsily. Reaching down I grab the spandex shorts shes wearing and begin to take them off of her without breaking the kiss.

Suddenly feeling something rather hot and very heavy against my chest. I reach my hand down in slight surprise and feel... a thick cock. Sakura giggled, and in my surprise she uses her weight to twist our bodies so that she is on top. Having pulled away from the kiss, she whispers to me "Do you have any lube?"

Quickly nodding and gesturing over to my night stand, "Top door". Using her distraction as a time to look down and inspect her, unexpected limb. I quickly gauge it to be around ten inches, and about as thick as my wrist. " You are almost as big as me", I mutter incredulously.

She leans back over my body, lube in hand. And the hem of my underwear in the other. Quickly pulling them down and off, exposing my bicep thick foot long cock. She quickly squirts some on my dick, and begins stroking it slowly. Spreading it all over the veiny surface. Stopping only to squirt more on my cock, and a small amount in her free hand. While continuing to stroke my dick, she reaches back to her now bare ass, and moves a finger into her tight hole. She releases a small whimper, and a small shiver runs down her body.

After a few more minutes, and a couple more fingers. She moves me so that I'm sitting on the edge of the bed, and she stands next to me. Turning around so that I can see her rather stretched hole, and her big bouncy ass. I grab a cheek and squeeze softly, moving it around with my hand. I then grab her hips and move her so that my cock is poking at her still relatively tight back door.

"Naruto", she says half moaning. "I've never had anything more than a few fingers in my ass, be gentle". And with that I push the tip in.

With more than a small moan of both pain and pleasure from Sakura, I continue to move my cock in. Forcing in about three inches, before I reach a hand around her and grab her thick cock at the base. Stroking slowly. I use my free hand to grab her hips and begin to work my cock in and out of her hole. Eliciting moans of both pain and pleasure from the girl sitting on my dick. Soon I have about ten inches in her ass, as her cock spasms and cum is squirting onto my floor.

Picking her up and turning around, forcing her face into my bed, and keeping her ass high in the air. I force the last few inches inside of her. After bottoming out, I begin to quicken my pace. Much to her pleasure, the moans escaping her mouth in gasps. After what seems like hours, I finally seize up, and begin cumming deep in her ass, filling it with cum.

Now tired, I Roll over on to my stomach, next to Sakura. When suddenly I feel something poke at my back entrance. It's a lubed up finger, and pretty quickly Sakura is on top of me. Using her weight and my tiredness to hold me down. Probably scared I will break free, she finishes lubing me up. And pulls her now very hard cock up to my ass. Rubbing it in between my ass cheeks, and against my not very willing entrance.

A moan of discomfort the only thing I'm able to conjure up with my lack of energy. She rather easily forces her weight behind her dick, and quickly pops the head in my ass. "Kami Naruto, your ass is so tight", she whispers into my ear as she forces more and more of her dick into my ass. Feeling nothing but pain I just lay there, biting my sheets so as to not scream. She quickly bottoms out in my ass, and begins to thrust harder and harder. Soon I begin to feel a little pleasure, as she starts to bump into some incredible part of me. Sending jolts of pleasure up my back.

After nearly thirty minutes, I can feel her orgasm coming closure. I feel her thrusting stop, and her cock begin to spasm in my still tight ass. Flooding it with cum.


	4. Genin Exams

**Ok before this shit show begins, I want to let people know that I obviously in no way condone any sort of rape or any sex without reciprocated consent. And rape is obviously fucked up, I mean come on, we live in the age of the pocket pussy, don't rape people.**

"Kami damn it!" I scream whispered. Kakashi kicked my ass without even trying. Maybe if I find Sakura we can team up and get a bell. I mean, how the fuck were we supposed to beat a jounin on our own. That is some bull shit!

As I ran through the rather thick under brush of the woods around me I heard a rather feminine scream. "Sakura-chan!". Moving quickly to the where I heard the sound emanate from, I found a passed out Sakura laying in a small clearing. Assuming she was found by Kakashi and probably knocked out I moved over to her body. Shaking her to attempt to wake her, and receiving no response I further inspected her body.

As I took note of the few scratches on her arms and face. I also noted her rather large bubble butt. And that only brought perverted thoughts to my mind. Because what Sakura lacks in the chest department, she definitely makes up in the ass department. Because damn, I can barely take my eyes off of her. And pretty quickly another part of me started to take note as well. A rather large bulge in my pants began to take form, and even when taped down the outline could still easily be seen running down my leg. "Well damn, I can't fight with this".

Then I get a thought. I mean, I can't finish the genin test with this boner. And I'm sure Sakura would be ok with helping me get rid of this problem, because she is also effected by how well we do. So moving quickly I take off my pants, and remove my boxers. Letting my rather meaty appendage swing freely between my legs in its half hard state. Roughly hanging almost down to my knee, and thicker than my wrist. I approach Sakura's passed out form, laying on her face, and flip her over so she is on her back. Grabbing her head and tilting it back and opening her mouth, I move my cock to her mouth, and place the head at her supple lips. Planning on just putting the tip in to quickly get off, I slowly move my hips forward. Probably straining her jaw a lot to get my now much thicker cock into her awaiting mouth.

Feeling her very wet and warm mouth around my cock head I moan, attempting to be quiet while doing so. Slowly moving my hips back and forth I begin to lose myself to the feeling of her mouth. Unable to control myself anymore I surge forward into her tight tight throat. Causing her unconscious form to sputter and gag heavily until she unconsciously begins to breath through her noes. Losing myself once again in the tightness of her throat I continue on, forcing more and more of my massive cock into her throat. Looking down at my handiwork I can see a large bulge in her throat moving down towards her rather flat chest. And with still inches to go on my more than foot long cock I push on. Until I bottom out.

After I stay like this for a while, knelt over her head, dick deep inside of her, and my balls resting on her face, I start to pull out. Only to push back in hard. Pretty quickly assuming a rather brutal rhythm. Pulling out a good bit, and then forcing myself back inside of her spasming body. The bulge in her throat and body receding and then proceeding again and again. Until I feel a familiar feeling in my balls. Forcing my hips as far forward as they can go, I unleash my load. Which flows out in thick heavy spurts, quickly filling her stomach, and spilling out around my cock and on to the ground. As well as causing her stomach to bulge out a good bit.

After I finish destroying her throat, and emptying my load inside of her stomach. I'm still hard, so I grab her and flip her around so her ass is now facing me. And hooking my fingers into her spandex shorts I pull them down so that only her ass is exposed. Quickly spreading her beautiful ass cheeks, and spitting on her tight back door. I then bring my cock up to use some of the cum and saliva to help lube it up.

Slowly pushing the head in to her surprisingly loose asshole, still very tight, just not as much as I would expect. Somebody must practice a lot for their precious Sasuke-kun. Removing those thoughts from my mind, I begin to pump in and out of her, never able to get more than about six inches inside. Quickly so as to not waste any more time I begin to thrust in and out as fast as I can. Wasting no time in cumming inside of her ass, pulling her shorts back up. And dashing off to find Kakashi and make another attempt at the bells. Almost entirely forgetting about Sakura, and her now cum riddled holes.

 **Pun Intended. Have a good and weird night. And remember, go fuck yourselves.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I've been gone awhile. Once again just saying if you don't like what I write, then don't fucking read it.**

"Ahhh this is the life." Thought Naruto as he sat at his desk reading through paperwork.

Having been Hokage for a little over a year now Naruto has been slowly acclimating to the job. Learning the order of things really, filling out and filing paperwork, ordering the missions, and how to hide someone under your desk as they suck your cock. It is all part of the job.

Currently Ino was under his desk, as she is most days. Slurping down the vast majority of his enormous cock. If someone were to listen closely you would even be able to hear her move up and down his dick. The gentle *schluk* *schluk* *slurp* *gluk* repeating itself in a steady rhythm, as she practically destroyed her throat on his cock. Although if you were to walk into his office and stare Naruto in the eyes, even the best trained professional would be unable to tell anything was going on under the desk.

After a few more minutes of paperwork passed Naruto began to get bored. So he slid his chair back a foot or two from his desk, grabbed Ino by the back of her head twisting her perfect hair roughly in his fist, and began to shove her up and down his massive meat. Her lips dragging up and down his full 16 inches of meat as she sucked desperately on his cock for her reward.

Pretty soon Naruto had enough and began to force the entirety of his cock down Ino's tight little throat as he edged nearer to his orgasm. After pushing heavily he bottomed out in her, leaving her throat to expand around his cock, breaking it for anyone else other than himself. He finally unloaded into her, filling her stomach with massive load after load of his sticky white cum. He filled her to the point that her stomach was bulging out and cum was spurting out of her mouth in steady streams.

"Kami Ino, you really know how to suck." Naruto said, seemingly out of breath from the intense orgasm.

Ino on the other hand had slowly removed the cock from her throat and then mouth, and fell onto the floor in a puddle of her own juices. Unable to form any words in her destroyed state, the only sounds coming from her mouth were mumbles and moans.

Slipping his hands under her armpits Naruto picked Ino up and moved her onto the desk. So that she was face down on the desk, with her waist off of the desk, and her ass facing towards Naruto. After he set her down he stood up from his rather comfortable chair and moved directly behind her. Placing his cock in between her ass cheeks and sawing it back and forth.

Feeling this and finally regaining some of her normaly perfect composure Ino reaches back and spreads her ass cheeks. She spreads them so that they move further around his bicep thick cock. As she does this she turns her head to look Naruto in the eyes from over her shoulder, and says "Destroy my tight asshole."

Naruto, not needing further encouragement to follow her orders presses the massive head of his cock up against her tight barely used asshole. Just the sight of his cock head prodding against her tight little backdoor has made is rod harder than steel.

Naruto leans down to whisper into her ear "This is going to hurt you, a lot more than it is going to hurt me." And he swiftly forces the head into her ass. He is then immediately confronted with how extremely tight and warm she is.

Ino's shriek and subsequent lip biting only served to spur him on further. Forcing more and more of his enormous spear into her awaiting ass. Eliciting groans of both extreme pain and pleasure from Ino. Who loved when Naruto was rough with her.

After a minute or two of surging forward Naruto withdrew from Ino's ass leaving only the tip. This action elicited mewls of disappointment and emptiness from Ino.

Naruto then began slowly teasing his tip forward and backwards, only moving an inch or two in either direction. Doing this until Ino eventually had enough, and forced her ass backwards enough to surprise Naruto. This caused him to stumble back into his chair, and Ino to go with him sitting on his cock. As Naruto sat in his chair Ino went further down on his cock, destroying her own ass in the process. Until she was sitting fully in Naruto's lap.

Ino's thighs met Naruto's, and his surprising huge balls pressed up gently against her. As the rather sudden intrusion caused Ino to once again clamp down even harder on his cock, as she came hard. After a few seconds of her ass spasming against his dick while he ground into her ass. Naruto began to cum as well. Filling her stomach even more, and causing large amount of jizz to flow out of her ass around his cock and onto Naruto's lap.

After a few minutes of this. Naruto began to lift Ino up and down his cock, further destroying her ass. As he got more comfortable and began to change the angle he entered her at and how hard he would thrust. After nearly forty minutes of pounding Ino into a quivering mess of semen and moans Naruto began to cum. Filling her ass with even more jizz as her stomach expanded to that of a five month pregnant belly. Ino finally came enough to fully black out on Naruto's godly dick. Sending even more tremors and spasms down her to add to Naruto's pleasure.

By the time they were all down Ino had blacked out on Naruto's cock, and more than an hour had passed.


End file.
